


The Curious Incident of Maxim being a Horrible Boyfriend

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Higgins missed a practice due to tightness in his groin. What if Max was the cause of his pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Incident of Maxim being a Horrible Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2011. Chris Higgins missed a practice on October 4th due to tightness in his groin, and I couldn't resist. Posting for archiving purposes.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. I can't believe you even made me do that!" Chris muttered angrily, wincing as he shifted his position on the couch. 

"Quit sulking, _mon petit_."

Max smiled at Chris as he patted his upper thigh.

"This is all your fault, Max," Chris grumbled, as he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. "You suck at being a good boyfriend."

"You liked the way I sucked last night," Max muttered, leaning his head on the couch, before he turned his dark eyes to stare at Chris. "At least it's not a lingering injury. You're still playing in the game."

Chris crossed his arms and frowned as Max flipped the channels. "Still your fault."

"It's not my fault you're an old man." Max nudged Chris' thigh. "And a gimp," he teased.

Chris yanked the remote out of Max's hand then, before he swiftly moved so he was straddling Max's lap. Max was about to protest before he felt Chris press his index finger to his lips. "I'll show you who's an old man," Chris whispered as he leaned in to press a kiss to Max's lips, and let his free hand trace a line down Max's chest.


End file.
